


Cassiopeia

by messtiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining Dean, Stargazing, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messtiels/pseuds/messtiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas stargazing, and while Cas is mesmerized by the sky, Dean is watching something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing teenage Cas and Dean. They're just so cute and fun to write.

It's Dean's idea this time. The sky is on fire with a fusion of pastel palettes and the sinking sun is a fiery orange globe, and they're both so high on the liberation of summer, so why not climb into the car to watch yet another breathtaking sunset and starry night sky? 

The roads are practically empty and they both sit in comfortable silence as Dean drives towards their familiar spot. The spot at the very top of _their_  hill that overlooks their city, the hill that no one else seems to know about except them. And they like it that way.

Castiel loves the sky. He loves the paintings of the clouds, and the flush of colours the sun casts as it sleeps and wakes. But even more so, he's enthralled by the stars. Dean is in awe of them too, but the concept of them completely surrounds Cas in wonder and admiration. And although Dean has never uttered the words to his best friend, he undoubtedly knows that he looks upon Castiel with the same amount of adoration and fascination as his friend does the stars. 

The sky is transforming from cotton candied blues and pinks, to a deep, entrancing purple that is slowly enveloping the earth. They reach the hill just as the sun touches the horizon, and Cas climbs out of the car, taking a deep breath while pulling his sleeves to his palms because the air is cooler than it used to be. And without even hesitating, Dean swings his jacket off of his own shoulders and drapes it around Cas, giving him a small grin when his friend glances up at him with a fond expression, the corners of his lips curving upwards. It doesn't make Dean's heart flutter or his cheeks redden, it doesn't.

They walk alongside each other, shoulders brushing and hands grazing with each step, and Dean wonders if Cas can feel the tingling in his skin too. The grass is soft under their feet, cushioning their feet as they amble along. 

Once they reach the top of their hill, with the city glowing beneath them, they dip down and lay with their backs on the ground, tilting their heads up to the darkened sky. Up here, they can only hear distant sounds of nature and the wind brushing past them. It's tranquil and soothing, and Dean wouldn't dream of spending his time in this secluded spot with anyone else, except maybe Sammy. 

He's all too aware of Cas's warm body pressed alongside his. The voice at the back of his head that pleads him to not glance over at his friend fails, and Dean can't refrain from turning his face towards the boy that is laying next to him. 

Silky wisps of dark hair fall across Cas's forehead, some strands fraying from the light breeze. Dean's eyes glide down his face, soaking in the sharp lines of his cheekbones and revelling in the way his ample, pink lips are slightly open in complete amazement of the sky. It reminds Dean of the time they went to a bee farm just outside of the city, and how Cas's face lit up incredulously at the sight of thousands of bees nestling in the combs of their hives.

His eyes flick back up to his eyes and _oh,_ he'll never get used to that. Blue, so much blue. Cas's eyes could hold entire galaxies, swirling with colour and light. A tiny gasp must have escaped Dean's mouth because now Cas is looking away from the stars-  _please don't do that_ , he thinks, but now Cas is gazing directly at him. Steel blue eyes squint through the dark and examine Dean's face.

Cas is always inspecting Dean, reading him, and usually Dean puts on a mask to what he's truly feeling, but this time Dean doesn't bother. Maybe it's because he wants something to happen, or maybe it's simply because he's tired of hiding it. 

Either way, Dean can see the exact moment Cas realizes. 

His eyes grow wide, and he blinks in disbelief. The sharp intake of a short breath. And Dean wanted to laugh it off and say 'it's nothing really', but in a significant moment like this, it seemed all too juvenile. 

Dean knows he should say something; Cas is still gaping at him and it's _too_ quiet. 

"Hey," he huffs out. And yeah, that's really all he could say without running away into the woods. 

The corners of Cas's lips quirk upwards ever so slightly, his expression softening but his eyes remained dazed. "Hi." 

Dean searches his friend's face, his heart jumping a little. "I like your eyes." 

His eyebrows raise slightly, and then he shyly smiles at the ground, eyes focusing on the grass between them. "Thanks," he pauses and his eyes slowly move up to look at Dean through dark eyelashes. "I like yours too." 

A bright grin breaks across Dean's face and he reaches over to brush the dark hair off his friend's forehead. It's too late before he realizes he's been slowly leaning closer to Cas. Now Dean can feel Cas' shallow breaths dancing across his skin and he can see the dark blue flecks in his irises. And the weirdest part? Dean doesn't move away. 

He watches Cas glance from his eyes down to his mouth, can see the way his tongue darts out to dampen his lips, so he takes the opportunity and leans in even closer.

Their noses are brushing and their lips are hovering mere centimetres from each other, but Dean wants to relish in the feeling of elation. 

Closer now. Their lips graze ever so slightly and the tension is stretched to its limit. 

"Can I..." Dean murmurs, leaving the question to hang there. Cas just nods silently, and Dean presses in. 

The contact is sweet and timid. Their mouths are closed as their lips touch, until Cas parts his lips gently, allowing them to slot together like puzzle pieces. 

It's perfect and shy and Dean might even swear that he sees stars flash behind his eyelids, because Cas _is_ the Universe. 

When they pull apart, Dean notices the nebulas forming within Cas's endless blues. And he's still wearing that same, stunned expression, except this time there are no secrets. 

Cas opens his mouth to say something but Dean presses his finger to his lips and turns back to face the sky with a small smile. His fingers reach out to entwine with Cas's hand and he snuggles in closer to his friend's side. 

"We'll miss the shooting stars," Dean states. 

Cas's smile is wide and beautiful,  Dean knows this without even looking over. 


End file.
